


Dr. Phracking Seuss

by leafingbookstea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, Shameless Smut, why is this a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafingbookstea/pseuds/leafingbookstea
Summary: So apparently, Dr. Seuss Style Smut is a thing. Who knew?





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many of you to blame for this thing, I don’t know where to start. It came from a Rewatch conversation, which is all fun and games until someone says “there should be a fic about X” and someone volunteers (or gets volunteered) and you end up with stuff like this. I finished this on Ted Geisel’s (Dr. Seuss’) birthday! I feel extra naughty about that. ;-)

And here is the story of Phryne and Jack,  
who would flirt and tease, but never would Phrack.  
It drove the fans crazy, it made us insane,  
when she flew off that day in her rickety plane.

“Come after me,” said she, when he kissed her goodbye,  
as he stood watching her soar up to the sky.

Jack followed to London, so we write in our fic,  
it makes us feel better, while we wait for the flick.  
There is little speck of a hope of a Season 4 airing,  
so instead we tell each other stories of our One True Pairing.

He knocked on her door, our serious man,  
Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, the Man With A Plan.  
Into the parlour, he was asked there to wait,  
as if “wait” hadn’t become his default state.

He didn’t wait long for her to appear,  
The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, and his heart gave a cheer.  
She was wearing a smile, and a most lethal frock,  
his eyes drank her in and it hardened his cock.  
Into his arms, she moved with some grace  
and between her two hands held the sides of his face.  
“Hello Jack,” said she, tilting up for a kiss,  
then he captured her lips and felt only bliss.

Taking his hand, they went up the stair,  
to enter her boudoir, her own private lair.  
They removed all their clothes in a manner so speedy,  
that neither could tell which of them was most needy.

His mouth roamed her form, to nibble and lick,  
when he got to her cunt, it was hot and so slick!  
Phryne started to sigh, which turned into moans,  
he laved at her clit and she gave a deep groan.  
Jack inserted two fingers, moved them in and then out,  
when Phryne saw stars and came with a shout.

Phryne panted and recovered, just a moment or two,  
looked into his eyes saying “I want to taste me on you.”  
He gave her a smile, gave into her whim  
His kiss tasted of him and her and her quim.

She kissed down his neck, his chest and his belly,  
was she going to stop there? Not on your Nelly!  
She put a hand ‘round his shaft; he was hard as a rock,  
She bent down to lick the whole length of his cock.

His cock in her mouth, Phryne licked and she sucked,  
Jack was so overcome he let out a soft “Fuck!”  
“Please, Phryne, slow down, you must stop you see,  
I can’t take much more, I’ll come too quickly.”

Phryne grinned a wicked grin, a grin full of sin,  
as she straddled his hips and brought his cock in.  
She moved up and down, gave a cry from her lips.  
Jack moaned along with her, and put his hands on her hips.

Jack and Phryne did Phrack, they

     phracked

          Phracked

               PHRACKED

They climaxed together, as a matter of fact.

She fell into his arms, when ecstasy stole her breath.  
Stunned by _le petit mort_ , the bliss of the little death.  
She told him she loved him, his heart gave a leap.  
He said it right back, then they both fell asleep.

It was quite a challenge to write in this way,  
Now I’m phracking done, and well, so are they!


End file.
